


Hope

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Harry Potter References, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Single Parents, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Richie woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear. It was another day for him and his daughter.The usual routine. Wake up, freshen up, wake up Stella, make breakfast, make her lunch, get dressed, drop her off at school, and go to work.This is how it’s always been for the past few months.Now Richie was all alone in this. No one to help out. Just him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> probs bad, but enjoy anyway.

Richie woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear. It was another day for him and his daughter.

 

The usual routine. Wake up, freshen up, wake up Stella, make breakfast, make her lunch, get dressed, drop her off at school, and go to work.

 

This is how it’s always been for the past few months. Stella was in the 5th grade, and in a few months she’ll be going to middle school.

 

But now Richie was all alone in this. No one to help out. Just him.

 

As he’s driving into the school’s drop off zone, he makes sure he’s not in the way of any cars.

 

“Okay, Stel, I want you to have a great day,” He smiles.

 

“Bye, Dad,” Stella says sadly. Richie’s smile dissipates. “Remember my teacher-parent meeting.”

 

“I will, baby girl. Love you.” Stella gets out of the car, walking into the school, her head hanging low.

 

\--------------------

 

Richie was driving over the speed limit. He was about to miss the parent-teacher meeting.

 

He drives into a parking space, completely ignoring the other cars going by. Richie gets out of the car, running into the school.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Richie mumbles under his breath. He runs into the classroom, about to ask for Stella’s teacher. “Where’s Mr…” He trails off when he sees the teacher.

 

“Hi, Mr. Tozier, I’m Mr. Kaspbrak, but call me Eddie,” Eddie says, a warm smile on his face.

 

“Uh… hi,” Richie says. He failed to notice that Stella was sitting in her seat when she clears her throat. “Hey, sweetie.”

 

“You’re late,” She deadpans.

 

“I’m sorry, sugar. I had to get back from work and I-”

 

“Whatever,” Stella says. “I’m waiting in the car.”

 

Stella gathers her stuff and walks out of the room.

 

“I’m sorry for being late, Mr. Kaspbrak,” Richie apologized again.

 

“It’s quite alright. I get it. Working father doing his best for his kids,” Eddie replies. “Anyways, I want to talk to you about Stella.”

 

Richie and Eddie sit down.

 

“Stella is an amazing student. She has passing grades, she has good friends. But it seems that there has been a diminish in mood.”

 

Richie sighs. “Yeah, um… we’re going through a family issue at the moment.”

 

Eddie’s eyes widen. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Richie insists. “It’s been like this for awhile.”

 

Richie’s eyes well up with tears. He hasn’t talked about it in so long.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, but… what happened?” Eddie hesitantly asks.

 

“Um… Stella’s mom succumbed to breast cancer. Just a few months ago.”

 

Recalling the events overwhelmed Richie. From the mammogram to the day she died. All the chemotherapy treatments, all the appointments.

 

“I’m so sorry, Richie. I hope I didn’t do anything,” Eddie grabs Richie’s hand, holding it.

 

“No, you’re okay,” The older man assures. “It’s just that since her death, Stella hasn’t been the same. She’s not as… active as she was.” Eddie nods, compelling Richie to continue. “Sandy was my whole life, and then Stella came along, and I loved them both. Then Sandy died, and I don’t know how to act as both mom and dad.”

 

“I know what you’re going through,” Eddie says. “My wife left me after my son was born. Because of the choices I made. I know it may not be the same as what you and Stella are going through, but I had a similar thing happen.”

 

“Yeah?” Eddie nods his head.

 

“Now my son’s 11, about to go into 7th grade. I did everything by myself. But I made it because I had him. And you will, too, because you have Stella.”

 

Richie starts to process this. No one gave him this much support (other than his parents and friends).

 

“Um… could you maybe… I dunno. Set up a little hangout sesh with Stella and…”

 

“Oli,” Eddie finishes. “And yeah. I think this would be great for them.”

 

Richie smirks. “Thank you. For everything, Mr. Kas- Eddie,” Richie corrects himself.

 

“Dads stick together.”

 

They were both so enthralled with each other, they failed to notice the pitter-patter of footsteps running in.

 

“Pops! Stop flirting with Stella’s dad, and let’s go!” The boy yells.

 

“Oliver, don’t yell,” Eddie redirects. “Go wait outside, I’ll be out in a moment.” Oli runs out of the room. “And don’t run!”

 

Eddie exhaustedly sighs.

 

“Kids,” Richie chuckles. “I should probably go. Stella and I have to get home.”

 

“Thank you for coming in. And if you need any help, I’m here.”

 

Richie walks out of the room, feeling a new sense of hope.

 

Who knew this would be the start of a love story?


	2. Can Be Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has been never called brave for dealing with Oli's mother. But Richie proved that wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg! a lot of people loved Hope so I had to make a second chapter!

Richie drove into the parking space to pick up Stella. She signed up for the school musical, so she had to be picked up every other day because of rehearsals.

 

Stella was waiting outside with Oli, Eddie’s son, on a bench talking.

 

“Dad!” Stella happily squeals as she sees her father walk up to her.

 

“Heya, sugar!” He says as she hugs her. “Were you waiting long?”

 

“No, Oli was here with me.”

 

“Thanks for watching her.”

 

Oli shrugs. “Eh, it’s no prob. Stella’s cool.”

 

Richie smiles. Stella has been doing really well these past few weeks. She still has her sad moments, sometimes not very responsive, but she’s doing a lot better than she was.

 

Richie tousles his daughter’s hair, a big smile that no one will seem to erase.

 

They hear the doors open and close, and Richie looks up to see Eddie. God, he was cute. Ever since the meeting, Richie has been smitten with this man.

 

“Hey, Eds!” Richie says.

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Don’t call me that,” He says with a slight smile.

 

Richie chuckles.

 

“Sorry for keeping you waiting, Oli,” Eddie says. “We should probably head home.”

 

“Yeah, same for us. I have a pot roast in the slow cooker and this little girl must be hungry, huh?” Richie says.

 

“See you later, Mr. K!” Stella calls out as she and Richie walk to their car.

 

Eddie smiles. He deeply cares for each of his students, but with Stella, he can relate.

 

Then he gets an idea.

 

“Hey, Oli, can you go wait by the car?” Oli nods his head, walking to Eddie’s car. Eddie catches up to the Toziers. “Uh… I was wondering something?”

 

Richie hums. “What is it?”

 

“Would you and Stella like to join us for dinner tomorrow?” Eddie asks.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that,” Richie replies, a little shyly. “Just text me.”

 

“I will. Um, see you later,” Eddie says, walking back to his car.

 

Richie goes into the car, putting on his seatbelt.

 

Oh, joy. A dinner with your crush and his son? Fan-fucking-tastic.

 

\--------------------

 

**Eddie: My house is on Spruce St. number 108**

**Richie: Got it. Thx**

 

Richie reread the text over and over. He was on the street Eddie said for him to go to, but he can’t find 108.

 

“Dad, just use Google Maps,” Stella says.

 

“Stel, I’ve been doing this without Google Maps since before you were born. I think I can do it,” Richie brags.

 

“Dad, when I was 5, you got lost on the way to school and had to get Mom to help,” Stella giggles.

 

Richie smiles fondly at the memory. Sandy never lived him down for it. It was an inside joke within the Tozier family.

 

“I miss Mom,” Stella says sadly.

 

“I do, too, baby girl,” Richie replies. He then sees Eddie’s house and he drives into the driveway.

 

The house was fairly big, just big enough for a family.

 

They walk up to the door, pressing the doorbell.

 

A person opens the door, who is revealed to be Eddie.

 

“Hey! Glad you could make it!” Eddie says with a warm smile. “Come in, don’t be shy!”

 

Richie and Stella walk inside, and the smell of dinner is so fucking good.

 

“We’re having chicken, if that’s okay.”

 

“Oh, that should be fine. Right, Stel?”

 

Stella nods her head.

 

“Hey, Oli?” Eddie calls. The 12 year old comes around the corner.

 

“Yeah, Pops?”

 

“I’m gonna take Richie for a tour, could you just hang out with Stella for a bit?” Eddie asks.

 

“Sure. C’mon, Stel.” Stella walks into Oli’s room, just around the corner.

 

“Guess we should start with the kitchen,” Eddie leads Richie to the kitchen, the smell of the food more strong. “Me and Oli don’t cook a lot, so it’s messier than usual.”

 

On the refrigerator was a bunch of old report cards, drawings, and pictures from what seems a few years ago.

 

“And here’s the living room.”

 

Next to Richie is a bookshelf, filled with books by different authors.

 

“You like Harry Potter?” Richie teases.

 

“Yes, and if you dare make fun of Ron, you’re dead to me,” Eddie threatens. Richie laughs and puts his hands up in surrender.

 

“No, don’t kill me with the killing curse!” Richie mocks. “Favorite book?”

 

“Ooh… It’s a draw between Chamber of Secrets and Half-Blood Prince.”

 

The timer on the oven starts beeping and Eddie goes back into the kitchen. He turns the oven off, and opens it, taking the chicken out. Eddie sets the chicken on the counter.

 

“Stella, Oliver! Dinner!” Eddie calls. The two kids come out. “Go ahead and grab a plate, guys.”

 

They all load up on their food, and they sit at their seats.

 

The food was amazing. Eddie may say he’s a horrible cook, but it was delicious. When they were finished, the kids went back playing in Oli’s room and the parents start washing the dishes.

 

“So when is Oli’s birthday?” Richie asks.

 

“January 8th. What about Stella?”

 

“July 17th.”

 

Eddie giggles. “You know, I feel like I haven’t seen Oli connect with someone like you before. At least not in awhile.”

 

“Same with Stella. Since Sandy, she’s never really branched out.”

 

Eddie hums a song. Richie can recognize it instantly.

 

“Are you humming Hedwig’s Theme?” Richie chuckles. “Oh, my God, you are such a Potterhead.”

 

Eddie’s face turns red in embarrassment and he stops humming.

 

“Hey, don’t stop, I liked it,” Eddie starts humming again. “What house are you in?”

 

“I’m a Huffleclaw,” Richie gives him a confused look. “Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw together.”

 

Richie laughs. “Can I ask you something?” Richie’s voice becomes serious.

 

“Yeah, anything.”

 

Richie sets the sponge in the sink. “What happened with Oli’s mom?”

 

Eddie’s eyes widen and his lips part slightly when he gasps.

 

“Um… do you want to go in private to talk?”

 

Eddie nods and leads Richie into his room.

 

“I uh… haven’t talked about this in front of Oli before. Let’s just say that her and I didn’t get along. We… were kinda forced to marry.”

 

Eddie’s hands start to tremble.

 

“It was going well for a few years, but then she got pregnant and… it spiraled from there.”

 

Richie nods his head for Eddie to continue.

 

“I started an affair. With my coworker, for fuck’s sake. I started lying, saying there were meetings,” Eddie explains. “Then she found out, she said ‘Eddie, once I have the baby, I’m done with you’. And I thought she’d take the baby.”

 

Reliving the events before Oli’s birth was crazy for Eddie.

 

“But she didn’t. She just packed her stuff and left a few weeks later, leaving us alone,” Eddie pauses. “I haven’t heard from her since.”

 

“Damn. I’m sorry.”

 

Eddie laughs. “She was a bitch so good fucking riddance.”

 

Eddie wants to say more, he just doesn’t know how to say it.

 

Fuck it.

 

“I think I should tell you why I started the affair and all.”

 

Richie grabs his hand. “Only if you want to,” He says with a light squeeze.

 

“Well… I was forced to marry Myra because my mom found out I was gay.”

 

Richie chokes on his spit.

 

“Shit!” Richie coughs. Eddie pats him on the back.

 

“God, I shouldn’t have told you that part,” Eddie worryingly says. He fucked it up.

 

“No, no, it’s not you. It was just surprising,” Richie wheezes. “You’re fine.”

 

“So, you’re not disgusted? You’re not gonna run away?”

 

Richie sincerely smiles. “I’d be a hypocrite if I did.”

 

Eddie gasps. “Are you? But I thought that-”

 

The raven haired boy just laughs. “I’m bi. And you being married to a woman and dealing with it for so long, that’s fucking brave.”

 

Eddie looks at him in astonishment. No one told him he was brave for being married to a woman, even though he was forced to. But it felt like a weight had been lifted.

 

“Thanks, Rich.”

 

Richie opens his arms, and hugs Eddie firmly. Eddie hugs back. The hug feels… natural.

 

“How about I leave Stella here for a sleepover? She probably would have a meltdown if I made her leave,” Richie says.

 

“I’m glad Oli has a friend like Stella.”

 

They part from the hug. “Just remember that happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times.”

 

Eddie scoffs. “Did you really just quote Dumbledore to cheer me up?” He laughs. “God, you’re lucky our kids are friends.”

 

Richie smiles sweetly.

 

“Me, too.”

 

“Pops!” Oli calls.

 

Eddie and Richie run out of the room. When they enter, a wave of a foul smell bombards their noses.

 

“Stella threw up.”

 

Richie goes back into dad mode, leaning down to pick up his daughter.

 

“Oh, daddy’s got you,” He looks over to Eddie. “Thanks for having us, but I think we need to go.”

 

Eddie nods in understanding. “I’m so sorry. Let me-”

 

“No,” Richie firmly says. “Stella needs her dad.”

 

“Daddy,” She cries.

 

Eddie’s heart breaks. He cares for each and everyone of his students, but with Stella… he feels some sort of fatherly bond to her.

 

“Shhh… daddy’s got you,” Richie coos.

 

Richie walks out of the house, feeling bad about leaving early, but his daughter’s health comes before anything.

 

Eddie feels good about telling Richie about what happened, but maybe he should’ve waited.

 

Either way, he was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I want to make this up into at least 3 more parts, so like gimme prompts on how it should play out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie mark the next chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back y'all. Here's like an apology fic from my last one. A lot of people seem to love this story! I hope to do this one really short, so I have time to do other ones.

Richie’s daughter was indeed sick. She says that she’s okay, but in reality, she has a fever, runny nose, nausea, all the factors of the flu.

 

Stella had tried going to school the day after they had dinner with the Kaspbrak’s, but she ended up running out to the bathroom.

 

Now she was lying in bed, while Richie was getting her homework from Eddie.

 

He walked into the school, the guest badge around his neck.

 

He enters the classroom, finding Eddie on his computer.

 

“Eddie?”

 

Eddie lifts his head, looking over to Richie.

 

“Hey, I have Stella’s assignments right here,” He says, standing up and handing a folder to Richie. “How’s she doing?”

 

Richie shrugs. “Same as yesterday. But now she’s hallucinating.”

 

Eddie frowns. “Richie, I’m so sorry. I feel I am to blame that Stella’s sick.”

 

Richie’s heart sinks. “No, it’s not your fault that she has the flu. It was just unexpected.”

 

Richie puts the folder in his satchel.

 

“If you ever need any help, please call me and I’ll be there,” Eddie says. “Dads stick together.”

 

Richie feels a sense of deja vu. It’s been awhile since Eddie’s said that.

 

Richie nods. “I will,” He promises. “And if you need anyone to talk to, I’m here.”

 

Eddie never forgot about that night. When they came out to each other.

 

“I should probably go. Stella might be needing me.”

 

Eddie nods his head. “Tell Stella to get well soon.”

 

Richie walks out of the room, getting a call from his best friend Bev.

 

He asked Bev to watch Stella since she’s been sick. He still had to go to work and thankfully Beverly had flexible hours.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” He asks as he answers.

 

“Richie, it’s Stella,” Bev says on the other line. “She’s having bad dreams and I don’t know what to do.”

 

Richie runs out of the school, jogging to the car. “I’m on my way, just try to keep her calm.”

 

He turns the car on and starts speeding to get home.

 

\--------------------

 

When Richie returns home, he runs into the house. He doesn’t bother to take his shoes off, he just needs to get to his daughter.

 

“What’s going on with her?” He asks as soon as he’s in Stella’s bedroom. The sight scared him.

 

Stella was in the corner, sobbing and her chest was heaving.

 

“I don’t know, she just screamed as she was sleeping. I came in and she was thrashing about. I did what you asked me, but she wouldn’t stop crying.”

 

Richie places a hand on Bev’s shoulder. “It’s just a fever induced nightmare.”’

 

Bev sighs.

 

“Why don’t you go home, Bevvie? You look exhausted.”

 

Bev’s hair was sticking out of her bun. Her makeup was smudged a bit and her dress was wrinkled slightly.

 

“You’re right, I need to pick Clarice up from my aunt’s anyway,” Bev says, gathering her purse and putting her shoes on. “See you later, Rich.”

 

Bev leaves the house, leaving Richie alone with his daughter.

 

He slowly walks over to her, careful not to scare her.

 

“No, go away!” She shrieks.

 

“Stella, it’s only dad,” Richie soothes. “I’m going to walk up to you. Slowly, calmly.”

 

Her father keeps his word. He does slowly walk up. Stella seems to relax at this.

 

“See, sugar? It’s just me.”

 

Richie leans down and places a hand on her shoulder. She tenses, but relaxes.

 

“Daddy?” She croaks.

 

“Yeah,” He brushes a strand of hair out of her face. “Auntie Bev says that you had a nightmare. What happened?”

 

Stella ignores the question, standing up from the corner and lying back on the bed.

 

“Stel?”

 

She seems to ignore this once again.

 

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

Richie walks out of her room.

 

Stella may have had a bad enough dream if she’s becoming distant. It seems he’s at square one again.

 

He pulls out his phone, dialling Eddie’s number.

 

“Eddie speaking,” Eddie answers.

 

“Eddie, it’s Richie.”

 

Richie can hear a shift on the other line.

 

“Is everything okay?” The teacher asks.

 

“I don’t know. I got a call from my friend Bev saying that Stella was having nightmares. I asked what happened and Stella won’t budge,” Richie explained with tears in his eyes. “I need your help, Eds.”

 

Richie hears a clack on the other line.

 

“I’ll be there soon, sit tight.”

 

The call ends.

 

Not even 15 minutes later, the doorbell rings.

 

Richie answers it, seeing the Kaspbraks outside the door.

 

“Thank Christ you came,” Richie says as Eddie and Oli walk into the home.

 

“Where is she?” Eddie asks.

 

Richie points to the sticker-covered door.

 

Eddie walks over to it, knocking firmly. “Stella? It’s Mr. Kaspbrak. Can I come in?”

 

If Stella did permit this, Eddie carefully walks into her room.

 

Richie decides to leave the two alone and he wants to get to know Oli.

 

“You want anything, Oli? I got some snacks,” He offers.

 

Oli shakes his head. “I’m good.”

 

Oli and Richie go to the living room, sitting on the couch.

 

“So what do you like to do? Like what’re your hobbies?” Richie asks.

 

The boy shrugs. “I like reading. Video games. You know, all that stuff.”

 

Richie’s brow furrows, but he relaxes.

 

“I like musicals,” Richie says. “Seen at least 10 so far.” He smiles. “I still have some of the playbills. Wanna see?”

 

Oli nods his head and Richie stands up from his seat.

 

Richie walks over to his bookshelf and takes out a 3-ring binder. He kept his playbills in a scrapbook-like thing.

 

He sits back down, opening the binder to the first page.

 

“This is when I went to see Aida back in 2000.”

 

Oli’s face brightens. “That’s so cool!”

 

Richie chuckles, flipping the page. “And here’s when I saw Cabaret in 2003.”

 

Richie feels that in the time he’s known Oli, this is the most happy he’s seen him. Oli was very quiet, kind of a loner, but he was the biggest sweetheart.

 

“Maybe I can see if I can get tickets to Hamilton for you and your dad,” Richie says. The boy beams up at him with a happy glint in his eyes.

 

Then they hear the opening and closing of Stella’s door. Behind them, Eddie stood.

 

“She’s asleep.”

 

Stella’s father sighs in relief.

 

“Gave her some benadryl to help her sleep and I would recommend giving her fluids. She was really dehydrated,” Eddie says.

 

“Thank you so much.”

 

Eddie smirks. “It’s no problem,” He looks at Oli. “Having fun with Richie, buddy?”

 

“Yeah! He’s so cool!” Oli says, making the two fathers laugh.

 

“We need to get home soon, bud,” Oli frowns. “But when Stella is better, we can see if we can set up a sleepover.”

 

Oli’s smile reappears.

 

“Go ahead and wait in the car, I need to talk to Richie for a sec.”

 

The boy stands up and walks out of the house.

 

“What do you need to talk about?” Richie asks.

 

“Stella told me about her nightmare. She said that you got hurt and she didn’t wanna bother you,” Eddie sighs. “I would recommend taking her to a counselor. Just to check on her mental status.”

 

Richie’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

 

“Okay, I’ll try to find one.”

 

Richie stands up from his seat, walking over to Eddie.

 

“Thank you for this. Thank you for being there for Stella and I,” He thanks.

 

“There’s no need to thank me. I’m doing what any friend would do.”

 

It actually hurts Richie that Eddie said this. To Richie, Eddie was more than a friend.

 

“Eddie, I’ve wanted to tell you something since that parent-teacher meeting.”

 

Eddie tilts his head.

 

“I love you. I love you in the way I loved Sandy,” Richie’s voice was shaky. “And Christ, the way you act with Stella, you’re like her other father. She loves you.”

 

Richie’s right. Eddie loves Stella like a daughter. And maybe he sees Richie as a boyfriend than his student’s father.

 

“Please, tell me you feel the same way.”

 

Eddie walks forward, stopping in front of Richie.

 

Eddie grabs one of Richie’s hands, intertwining their fingers, which makes Richie gasp.

 

The two men get closer together, and Richie hopes he won’t mess it up.

 

Eddie doesn’t say that he feels the same way. He actually closes the space between them and kisses the taller man. God, it’s been so long since he’s been with someone. The kiss is desperate and rough, yet soft and loving.

 

Richie swears he sees stars behind his eyelids. He feels that he’s 13 again, playing a stupid party game having his first kiss.

 

As they part, Eddie breathily laughs.

 

“I love you, too, Richie.”

 

Richie smiles with tears in his eyes, laughing slightly.

 

“God, we’re messes.”

 

Eddie places his arms around Richie’s neck.

 

“Everyone is,” Eddie says. “What do we do now?”

 

Richie clicks his tongue. “Let’s not tell the kids. At least not yet,” Eddie tries to talk, but Richie interrupts. “No. Stella’s still dealing with losing her mom. She still needs time to heal.”

 

Eddie is disappointed, but he understands. He doesn’t want to bombard on the Tozier’s lives right away.

 

“Okay. Whatever you think is best.”

 

Richie pulls away from Eddie, missing the feeling of him.

 

“I need to get home. I’ll see you later,” Eddie says to his partner. His PARTNER. Not anything else.

 

“Bye, Eds.”

 

Eddie walks out the door, Richie being left alone.

 

This will be good for them. For Eddie, Richie, Stella and Oli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm working on so many fics at once, that maybe I'll take a break from posting to get some done.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.
> 
> Also: If yall don't know who Clarice is, she's Beverly's daughter with Ben. May go into that in another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outing with the Kaspbraks goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wassup, my guys?

Eddie wanted Richie to trust him with Stella. Well, he did, but Eddie wanted him to trust him as a father. They still didn’t tell the kids that they were dating, and it had been nearing a month.

 

“Okay, guys, your homework tonight is to read 15 pages of your reading books and at least half of your math worksheets,” Eddie says to his class. The students take out their planners and start writing in them. Once they were done, they packed their things up and left the room.

 

“Stella, can you stay behind?” Eddie asks.

 

Stella has been back in school for about a week, and Eddie has been very patient on her catching up on schoolwork.

 

Stella approaches her teacher.

 

“Yes, Mr. K?”

 

Eddie smiles. “Hey, I know it’s sudden, but how would you feel about spending a day with me and Oli tomorrow?”

 

Stella’s face lights up with a nod.

 

“Okay. I’ll text your dad about it,” Eddie dismisses her and she walks out.

 

**Eddie: Hey, I asked her. She said yes.**

 

Richie responds in a few seconds.

 

**Richie: Awesome!! So I’ll be there tomorrow?**

**Eddie: Yep! See you then!**

 

Eddie pockets his phone and goes to grading homework from his students.

 

\--------------------

 

Eddie was driving to Bev’s house, the address given by Richie. Oli was with him in the passenger seat.

 

“Pops, we’ve been spending time with Richie and Stella a lot,” Oli says, looking out the window.

 

“I thought you liked them,” Eddie replies.

 

Oli scoffs. “I do, it’s just weird to see you this obsessive over a guy.”

 

Oli knows his dad is gay. He’s known since he was 7.

 

“I’m not obsessive, Oliver,” Eddie says. “Richie and Stella are going through a rough patch. I’m trying to help out as much as I can.”

 

Oli doesn’t seem to believe him.

 

“Oli, I know that you’ve only had me in your life, but you need to accept the fact that I have to have a partner,” Eddie states. Oli pouts. “Besides, you and Stella are best friends.”

 

They pull up to Bev’s house, Stella’s already waiting outside.

 

“Hey, kiddo!” Eddie calls. Stella runs up and gets in the backseat. Beverly marches up.

 

“So you’re the famous Eddie Kaspbrak Richie keeps telling me about,” Eddie blushes. “Take care of my girl, got it?”

 

Eddie nods and pulls out of the driveway.

 

“So, what’re we doing?” Stella asks as she fastens her seatbelt.

 

Eddie adjusts the rearview mirror. “Anything you want.”

 

Her face lights up and she squeals.

 

“There’s this pottery place in town called Pottery Kingdom and I think you guys would like it,” She says.

 

Eddie smiles. “Okay, kiddo.”

 

He turns on the radio and puts in a CD.

 

“Pops, you know the car has an aux cord,” Once Oli said that, Eddie turned up the volume, country music blasting through the car. Oli huffs and shoves his earbuds into his ear.

 

“Mr. K, can you turn it down?” Stella asks, and Eddie turns the volume down.

 

“Too loud?” Stella nods. “Sorry, kiddo.”

 

Stella takes out a book from her backpack, opening it and reading it.

 

\--------------------

 

Once they parked in their spot, Stella and the Kaspbraks hopped out of the car and walked into the store.

 

“Hi, Mike!” Stella says to the shop owner.

 

“Hey, Stella,” He says. “You’re not Richie.”

 

Eddie shakes his head. “No, I’m Richie’s friend,” He sticks his hand out for a handshake. “Eddie.”

 

Mike accepts the handshake. “Mike,” He says as he lets go.

 

“And this is my son, Oli,” Eddie presents the boy to Mike.

 

“Nice to meet you two. Go ahead, choose a pottery piece, some paint and Stella will show you the ropes.”

 

Eddie and Oli turn to the shelves, where Stella is picking out her first piece, a teapot.

 

Her face is all smiles, and her eyes were practically glowing with happiness.

 

Stella goes to the paint shelf, grabbing all kinds of colors. She sits down at a table and pours out the paint onto her palette.

 

“C’mon!” Stella says and the Kaspbraks grab their items, mugs for the both of them.

 

Stella starts painting the teapot with the lilac purple. Her strokes of the brush pretty much are that of a professional artist.

 

“You’re really good a this,” Eddie says.

 

Stella wipes the excess paint off her brush and dips it into the water cup.

 

“Thanks. My mom took me here when I was 7. My dad and Mike were friends back in high school,” She discloses. “My mom and dad and I would always make a dish set, and me and them had a plan on making a tea set. We couldn’t though.”

 

Eddie frowns.

 

The doorbell rings and they turn to see Richie in the doorway.

 

“Dad!” Stella exclaims, running over to her father and hugging him.

 

“Hey, sugar!” Richie replies. “Hey, Eds, hey, Oli.”

 

Eddie greets his boyfriend with a wave.

 

“Having fun, sweetie?”

 

Stella nods.

 

“Michael, dear, how are you?”

 

Mike laughs. “Beep beep, Rich.”

 

Richie turns to Eddie.

 

“Hey, Eds, can I talk to you for a sec?”

 

Eddie gets up from his seat and follows Richie to the back room.

 

“I like your dad. He’s cool,” Oli says, dipping the brush into his indigo blue paint.

 

“I guess,” Stella shrugs. “You never really talk about your dad when we hang out.”

 

Oli continues painting. “I don’t think it’s necessary to talk about my family. Hell, I don’t even know my mom or anyone from my dad’s side of the family,” Oli says. “But with your dad, it’s like I can connect with him, you know?”

 

Stella shrinks in her seat, feeling bad for Oli.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Stella stands from her seat and hugs him.

 

“It’s okay,” He reciprocates the hug. “Everything’s just really stressful right now, middle school and all.”

 

Stella laughs and she lets go of Oli.

 

She then looks to the hallway that Eddie and Richie walked to, nearly 10 minutes ago.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Stella says, standing up and walking to the hallway.

 

The sight that she saw shocked her.

 

Eddie was pinned on the wall, his hair all disheveled and messy. And the one who pinned him was her father.

 

They were kissing passionately, Richie’s hands on Eddie’s chest.

 

“Dad?” She speaks and the kissing stops. “What’s going on?”

 

Richie approaches her. “Stella, it’s not what it looks like.”

 

Stella scoffs. “Really? Because it looks like you’re kissing my teacher!” She yells.

 

“Stel, calm down-”

 

Richie doesn’t finish his sentence. Stella runs out. Oli notices and follows after her.

 

“Stella!” He calls.

 

Stella turns around angrily.

 

“What, Oli? What is it? Are you going to tell me that our dads are destined to be together?” Stella yells. “I’ve had enough, Oli. I’m done.”

 

She storms off again, walking over to the playground.

 

\--------------------

 

Later that night, Stella came home. She had to take a walk after the blow she got.

 

As she walked out the door, she took note that dinner was being made.

 

“Stella,” Richie says. She avoids him by going to her room. He walks over to the door, gently knocking on the door. “Stella, I need to talk to you.”

 

He walked in, and she was lying on her bed facing away from him.

 

“What’s there to talk about? The fact that you’re dating my teacher and never told me?” Stella deadpans.

 

Richie sits on her bed. “Look at me, sugar.” She sits up facing him. “Tell me how you’re feeling right now.”

 

Stella turns away. “You want to replace Mom. That’s why you’re moving on so fast.”

 

Richie looks at her in awe.

 

“We lost her months ago and now you want Mr. Kaspbrak? Did you even think about what I felt?” She ranted.

 

“Sugar, I know you’re mad,” Richie starts. “But you need to understand that I can’t be alone forever.”

 

Stella breaks down, falling into her father’s lap.

 

“Stella, I miss Mom, too. I really do, but I feel that she would want us to move on.”

 

Stella sits back up.

 

“Can I be left alone now?” Stella asks. Richie stands and walks out.

 

He takes out his phone to find 3 unread messages from Eddie.

 

**Eddie: Is Stella okay? ** ** **Eddie: Plz answer********

************Eddie: What’s gonna happen to us?** ** ** ** ** **

 

The last message broke Richie’s heart. He didn’t know what would happen to his relationship. He didn’t want to leave Eddie. But he sent a truthful message back.

 

**Richie: I don’t know.**

 

The alarm went off, signifying that dinner was done. He took the cooking tray out of the oven, setting it on the counter.

 

Richie loaded a plate for Stella. It’s her favorite, baked potatoes and chicken strips. He hoped it would maybe soften the blow.

 

He walked back to her room, knocking on the door and setting her plate on her desk.

 

It was going to be a rough week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you want me to add a second part, let me know!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
